Kibo to Taki
by kaidoh20
Summary: Deux jours dans l'intimité de Yukimura et Sanada.


Titre : Kibo to Taki

Disclaimer : Rikkai ne m'appartient pas. Dommage

Blabla : C'est mon premier drama (soyez indulgent !!) !! Et je pense que j'en ferais plus d'autre (sauf un qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment..)! Préfére le comique ! C'est plus simple à écrire.

**Ichi** est le surnom que donne Yukimura à Sanada (car Genichiro je trouve que ça sonne pas bien..).

A cause de là où j'en suis dans la lecture des scans de Prince et de la Comédie musicale, je suis en "période Rikkai" et donc, qui dit Rikkai dit Yukimura X Sanada ! (L'un des plus beau couple de Prince avec Otori x Shishido)

Voilà, bonne lecture.

* * *

L'été était bien là et cela se ressentait. L'air était plus lourd, le ciel, malgré un bleu dégagé de tous nuages, pouvait virer au gris en quelques secondes. 

Adossé à la rambarde de sa fenêtre, Sanada poussa un nouveau soupir. Il n'avait rien contre l 'été mais là s'en devenait insupportable. Il étouffait littéralement. Les deux ventilateurs qu'il avait installé dans son studio ne suffisaient pas à rafraîchir l'air. De plus, il régnait dans la pièce une odeur de peinture à l'huile qui se faisait plus présente du fait de la chaleur.

-Tu es sûr que l'odeur ne te gêne pas ?

-Ne t'en fais pas.

L'ancien capitaine de Rikkai esquissa un sourire et retourna à sa tâche. Depuis quelques semaines, il avait fait du studio de son amant son atelier de peinture. La sœur de Yukimura s'étant découverte une allergie à la peinture et vu qu'il ne possédait pas son propre studio, Seiichi n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de s'installer chez Sanada pour peindre.

Il donna un dernier coup de pinceau et reposa son matériel. Il observa sa toile, une cascade de nuit comme il l'appelait, et sourit. Elle était bientôt finie. Fière de son œuvre, il rejoignit son amant à la fenêtre.

-Vraiment, je suis désolé de t'embêter.

Dans un sourire, Sanada prit la main de son ami et y déposer un baiser. C'était la réponse qu'il donnait toujours à la réplique de son ancien capitaine.

-Tu ne voudrais pas aller faire un tour ? Proposa Yukimura.

-Si tu veux. Mais tu ne voulais pas finir ta toile avant ?

-Je continuerai ce soir, si bien sur, tu veux toujours de moi.

Sanada prit son ami dans ses bras. Ils s'échangèrent un baiser passionné. Le brun passa sa main dans les cheveux de son amant et lui dit sur un ton qu'il réservait à Yukimura :

-Comme si tu pouvais me gêner.

Un nouveau baiser, mais plus long cette fois.

* * *

Arrivés en bas de l'immeuble où vivait Sanada, Yukimura se protégea les yeux de son bras. Le soleil était vraiment éblouissant et il n'avait pas pris de lunettes de soleil. 

Remarquant le geste de son amant, Genichiro retira sa casquette et lui plaça sur la tête.

-Merci.

Ils étaient tous les deux en deuxième année d'université, tous deux avaient choisit de rester sur le campus de Rikkai Dai. Yukimura avait opté pour la branche d'art et Sanada, la branche générale. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il voulait faire. Peut être reprendre le dojo familial si son frère ne le faisait pas. Il avait choisit d'abandonner le tennis à sa sortie du collège. A quoi bon pratiquer un sport si la motivation vous a quitté. En effet, jouer au tennis sans Yukimura ne présentait plus aucun intérêt pour lui.

Ils marchaient dans la rue main dans la main. L'avantage d'avoir un physique efféminé, répétait souvent Yukimura. Ainsi, ils ne choquaient personne et il arrivait même à Yukimura de se faire passer pour une femme. Sanada n'appréciait pas vraiment mais il ne refusait rien à son ami.

-J'ai eu Akaya au téléphone hier, annonça Yukimura en s'arrêtant devant une bijouterie.

-Il s'en sort ?

-Le pauvre ! Il galère ! Il ne languit qu'une chose : quitter ce stage et rejouer au tennis !

Sanada s' imagina son kohai seul dans sa chambre d'étudiant, forcé par ses parents à participer à un stage de remise à niveau en anglais sous peine d'interdiction de pratiquer le tennis. Il faillit en sourire, mais il se retint.

Yukimura donna un dernier coup d'œil à la vitrine et se remit en route.

-Seiichi, j'ai envie d'une glace.

-Hein ?

Sanada sortit un billet de sa poche, le tendit à son ami et dit :

-Choisit ce que tu veux. On se rejoint sur ce banc. J'ai une course à faire, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

-Comme tu veux.

Perplexe, Yukimura prit la direction du glacier du coin. Il était rare que son ami ait des envies de sucreries, même très rare.

Quand il rejoignit Sanada, il trouva ce dernier pensif. Son regard perdu dans le va et vient de la foule.

-Ichi ?

Il ne réagit qu'au bout de la troisième fois. Il s'excusa et prit la glace que lui tendait son amant.

Ils mangèrent en silence, s'échangeant sourires et regards tendres.

-Seiichi, fit Sanada après avoir avalé la dernière bouchée de son cornet.

-Hum ?

-Tiens.

Yukimura interrogea son compagnon du regard et défit le petit paquet qu'il lui avait remis.

-Tu ne le quittais pas des yeux quand on était devant la vitrine tout à l'heure.

-Pourq..

Sanada l'empêcha de continuer par un baiser et accrocha autour de son cou la chaîne qu'il venait de lui offrir.

Seiichi, prit le pendentif entre ses doigts et murmura :

-« Kibô »

-L'espoir.

Genichiro prit le visage de son amant entre ses mains, déposa un baiser sur son front et le serra dans ses bras. Une étreinte à la fois violente et tendre.

* * *

Une fois les 2 étages de montés et arrivés devant le studio, Yukimura se porta volontaire pour faire la cuisine. 

-Arrête de jouer à la petite femme d'intérieur, râla Sanada en poussant la porte d'entrée.

-S'il te plait !

-Tu me laisses t'aider alors !

Yukimura rendit sa casquette à son propriétaire et, posant ses poings sur ses hanches, dit sur un ton ferme :

-Il en est hors de question !

Le retour du capitaine, pensa Sanada.

-Mon estomac se souvient encore de ton 'fameux' plat traditionnel des Sanada !

-Mais ..

-Ichi !

Retrouvant son petit sourire habituel, Yukimura ajouta :

-Je tiens vraiment à te préparer quelque chose. Tu ne vas tout de même pas m'enlever ce plaisir.

Il lui tourna le dos et chercha des yeux le tablier. Mais, rapidement, il se retrouva prisonnier des bras de son compagnon.

-C'est ton t-shirt que j'aimerais bien enlever en fait…

-Genichiro…

La main du brun avait glissée sous le vêtement de l'ancien capitaine et commençait à caresser cette passerelle de peau si chatouilleuse.

-Arrête…hihi

Yukimura se tortillait comme un fou pour échapper aux chatouilles de son amant.

-Stop. .. J'en peux plus…

Une fois hors de portée de son prédateur, Seiichi pointa dans sa direction le premier objet qui lui passa sous la main.

-Tu t'approches de moi et je te ...euh…frappe avec cette cuillère en bois !

-J'ai très peur, mon cœur.

Sanada lui prit son 'arme' des mains et la reposa à sa place.

Il laissa sa main glisser le long de la joue de son amant pour ensuite lui replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

-Sei, je trouve que tu as maigri. Tu me le dirais si ça n'allait pas, n'est ce pas ?

Yukimura sentit son cœur se serrer. Il en avait presque oublié ce 'petit' détail.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est juste qu'avec cette chaleur, j'ai moins d'appétit. C'est tout.

-Tu me promets de me dire quand ça ne va pas ?

-Oui.

Ils échangèrent un long baiser.

* * *

Des bras l'enlacèrent par la taille, manquant de le faire déraper dans son mouvement. 

-Attention ! J'ai presque fini, c'est pas le moment de faire une erreur !

-Excuse.

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dans ses bras. L'espace d'un instant il fut déconnecté de la réalité. Pour lui, les bras de Sanada était le meilleur endroit au monde, le lieu le plus sécurisant. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se laissant bercer par le souffle de son amant au creux de son oreille. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir rester ainsi. Mais il ne lui restait plus rien malheureusement. Il avait déjà perdu depuis longtemps l'une des deux choses auxquelles il tenait le plus et il savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à perdre la seconde.

Réalisant ce à quoi il pensait, il rouvrit les yeux et se reprit. Devant Sanada, il se devait d'être fort.

-Dis ? demanda le brun.

-Hum ?

-C'est sensé représenter quoi ?

Yukimura fit les gros yeux. Il donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son amant et s'écarta pour lui faire face.

-Tu te fiches de moi ? C'est une cascade !! Ca se voit bien, non ?!

Genichiro inclina la tête à droite puis à gauche tout en plissant les yeux.

-Une cascade ?

-Oui ! Une cascade de nuit !

-De nuit noire alors !

Nouveau regard noir. Sanada réalisa alors qu'il avait eu tort de parler franchement. Mais bon, la peinture et lui, ils étaient en froid depuis le primaire.

-Parce que tu crois que tes calligraphies ressemblent à quelque chose ?

Oups, pensa l'ancien vice-capitaine. Quand Yukimura s'énervait, c'était pas bon signe. Du tout !

-Tu me déçois, Ichi ! fit Yukimura en pointant son pinceau en direction de son ancien joueur.

-Mon cœur, je plaisantais. C'est évident que ça ressemble à une cascade.

-Tu mens… mais, je ne suis pas d'humeur à te donner des cours de peinture, alors on va s'arrêter là.

Sanada soupira. Finalement son ami s'était calmé de lui-même. Mais en voulant l'aider à ranger son petit bazar, Sanada réussit à mettre de la peinture sur le t-shirt de son compagnon. Il stoppa tout mouvement, réalisant son erreur. Décidément, ce soir, je les accumule, pensa-t-il.

-Je ne me suis jamais taché en 10 ans de peinture !

-Désolé.

Yukimura haussa les épaules et retira son vêtement pour le mettre à tremper. Genichiro en profita pour dévorer des yeux ce corps qu'il connaissait si bien. Depuis le collège, Yukimura n'avait pris que très peu de centimètres. Malgré ces traits efféminés, il n'en restait pas moins un homme. Et ce torse finement musclé en était la preuve.

D'un air faussement innocent, Sanada s'avança vers son compagnon et, aussi rapide que l'éclair, il le souleva pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'amena vers le lit.

Il le déposa avec douceur sur le matelas et lui adressa un sourire gourmand.

* * *

Lourd. C'était le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit en se réveillant. Genichiro avait choisi le torse de son amant comme oreiller. 

Tant bien que mal, Yukimura parvint à s'esquiver du lit sans réveiller son compagnon.

07h34 Il avait encore du temps devant lui. Il prit une rapide douche, et emprunta un t-shirt à Sanada vu que le sien était taché.

Tout en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, il prépara le petit déjeuner. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il s'assit au bord du lit et observa son ami dormir. Ses traits, si tendus en journée, étaient relâchés. Son visage paraissait serein, il souriait presque.

Yukimura lui caressait les cheveux en souriant. Il aimait Sanada, il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Et ce depuis ce jour de printemps lors de sa première année de collège. Sans lui, il n'aurait jamais eu le courage d'affronter sa maladie. Sans lui, il aurait abandonné tout espoir et il ne serait certainement plus là. Il lui devait tout.

Au plus il l'observait, au plus son cœur se serrait. Son estomac commençait à se nouer, une boule naissait dans sa gorge. Il se serait certainement mis à pleurer si Sanada ne s'était pas réveillé à ce moment là.

-Bonjour toi.

Seiichi lui répondit par un sourire.

Vu que Genichiro n'avait pas l'air décidé à se lever, Yukimura s'allongea à ses côtés. Leurs mains se trouvèrent et jouèrent entre elles.

-Ca sent bon, remarqua le brun.

-Je t'ai préparé le petit déjeuner.

Bien qu'il avait faim, Sanada ne voulait pas quitter son lit. Il serra d'avantage son amant contre lui et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa tempe avant de refermer les yeux. C'était son dernier jour de vacances et il avait l'intention de le passer à rien faire si ce n'est rester auprès de Yukimura.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'ancien capitaine se résigna à mettre fin à leur étreinte.

-Je dois partir.

Mais Sanada ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Il le ramena contre lui et annonça :

-Je t'interdis de quitter cette pièce !

Yukimura leva un sourcil et sourit.

-C'est de la séquestration, là !

-M'en fiche.

Seiichi essayait d'échapper à son amant mais physiquement, il ne faisait pas le poids.

-Je veux que tu restes avec moi !

-Et capricieux, en prime !

Le rythme cardiaque de l'aîné s'accéléra de nouveau. Lui aussi aurait préféré rester mais il devait vraiment partir.

-Ichi, il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

Sanada abandonna. Tanpis. Au lieu de passer sa journée dans les bras de son amant, il la passerait à finir son mémoire.

Yukimura rassembla ses affaires et quand il fut prêt à partir, il déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Il s'esquiva rapidement avant que Sanada ne change d'avis et l'attire de nouveau dans le lit.

Mais à peine sortit du studio, Seiichi rerentra aussitôt.

-Je t'emprunte ta casquette. Elle me porte chance.

Sanada n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Yukimura avait déjà filé. Le jeune homme décida alors de se lever et s'habilla en vitesse.

La sonnerie de l'interphone retentit et le brun se plaça à la fenêtre.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a oublié encore ?

En bas de l'immeuble, Yukimura lui fit un salut de la main et murmura un 'je t'aime' qui fit sourire Sanada.

-Moi aussi.

Oui il l'aimait. Il l'aimait à en devenir fou. Pour lui, il avait abandonné le tennis alors qu'il était destiné à une belle carrière. Pour lui, il aurait sacrifié sa vie.

Il passa devant la toile de son amant. Il l'observa quelques minutes et en conclut :

-Pour moi, ça ne ressemble pas du tout à une cascade !

Il prit place devant le petit déjeuner que lui avait préparé Yukimura et trouva un papier sous ses baguettes. Il le déplia et en lut le contenu.

_« Mon amour, j'ai une course importante à faire aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais t'appeler d'ici ce soir. Ne t'inquiètes pas et mange._

_Et je te le répète encore une fois : c' est une cascade._

_Je t'aime. »_

-Comment il a su que…

Mais il ne chercha pas d'avantage et après s'être souhaité un 'bon appétit', il commença à manger.

* * *

Il avait trop chaud pour se concentrer sur son mémoire. Le premier geste qu'il fit après avoir refermé ses bouquins, c'était d'attraper son téléphone. Mais il le reposa aussitôt. Yukimura lui avait dit qu'il ne serait pas joignable. Il se mit alors à faire les cent pas dans son studio se demandant ce que pouvait faire son ami. 

Alors qu'il avait enfin réussit à se remettre au travail, la sonnerie de l'interphone retentit.

-Oui ?

-C'est moi. Tu peux descendre s'il te plait ?

-Euh..oui, j'arrive tout de suite.

Il enfila ses baskets et descendit rejoindre son ami.

Yukimura l'attendait appuyé contre le bâtiment. Il portait la casquette de son ancien joueur et le polo de Rikkai. Le même qu'à l'époque du collège.

Sanada interrogea son ami du regard.

-Ah ? Ca ? C'est rien.

-???

-Je me suis juste senti un peu nostalgique et j'ai eu envie de le remettre.

Sans aucune cérémonie, Yukimura entraîna son ami jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Il avait quelque chose d'important à lui montrer. Mais il resta muet sur le sujet malgré les nombreuses questions que lui posait son compagnon.

Sanada observait le paysage urbain défiler sous ses yeux. Il lui semblait qu'ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus de la ville. Et à mesure que les kilomètres passaient, la pression qu'exerçait la main de Yukimura sur la sienne se faisait plus forte.

Depuis qu'ils étaient montés dans le bus, Seiichi n'avait pas dit un mot. Il se contentait de sourire. Mais ce sourire rendait plus mal à l'aise Sanada que ce qu'il le rassurait.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire où on va ?

-On descend au prochain arrêt.

Yukimura retomba dans son mutisme.

Ils descendirent du bus et Sanada reconnut immédiatement le terrain de tennis où il venait s'entraîner quand il était au collège.

Ils pénétrèrent sur le court et Yukimura s'avança jusqu'au filet. Tout en tournant le dos à son compagnon, il commença à dire :

-C'est ici qu'on s'est rencontré la première fois.

Yukimura ôta sa casquette et se tourna vers son ami. A ce moment là, Sanada fut pris d'une étrange impression. Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite et sans qu'il en comprenne la raison, ses mains commençaient à trembler.

-Ichi, à cette époque on s'était fait une promesse. Celle de devenir les numéros uns du pays. Tu t'en souviens ?

-…Oui.

Yukimura lui adressa un sourire. Et alors que Sanada allait parler, son téléphone sonna. Son ami lui fit signe de répondre avant de lui tourner de nouveau le dos.

Quand il raccrocha, des larmes coulèrent les longs de ses joues et il fut incapable de prononcer un mot.

Lui prenant le visage dans les mains, Yukimura lui murmura :

-Ne pleure pas mon amour, je m'y étais préparé.

-…Sei…

-Ichi, grâce à toi, j'ai été l'homme le plus heureux qu'il soit. Tu m'as tellement donné.

Sanada posa ses mains sur celles de son amant et les amena contre sa poitrine.

-Tu ne peux pas…

-Chut. J'ai...j'ai tellement été heureux à tes côtés, Ichi. Je..

Il détourna son regard de celui de son compagnon et, retenant ses larmes, reprit :

-Je t'aime tellement. Je t'ai aimé si fort. Je n'ai qu'un seul regret..

-Ne le dis pas, supplia presque Sanada.

-Ichi, je m'excuse de t'abandonner comme ça.

-Ne le dis pas…

-Je dois partir mon amour.

Malgré le fait que Sanada tentait de le retenir, Yukimura s'éloignait de plus en plus.

-Ichi, fais-moi une promesse. Celle de réaliser ton rêve de devenir le numéro du pays. Et aussi, veille sur Akaya. Il est encore instable. Il aura besoin de ton soutien. Et remercie tous nos amis pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi.

Sanada n'arrivait plus à se retenir. Il poussa un cri de douleur et tomba à genoux quand la silhouette de Yukimura s'évanouit dans la lumière du soleil couchant.

'Ichi, mon amour, soit fort. Je veillerai sur toi alors, va de l'avant.'

* * *

Toute la famille ainsi que les amis du jeune homme étaient présents pour les funérailles. De nombreux anciens adversaires avaient fait le déplacement pour un dernier adieu à l'ancien Capitaine de Rikkai Dai. 

La mère de Yukimura s'effondra de chagrin alors qu'ils étaient au cimetière. Son mari l'éloigna. Un éclair pourfendit le ciel et le tonnerre gronda. La pluie se mit à tomber, les personnes présentes partaient par petits groupes.

Finalement, seule l'ancienne équipe championne n'avait pas fuit face à la pluie.

Ils observaient en silence la tombe de leur capitaine. Les encens s'étaient éteints, les fleurs pliaient sous le poids des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient de plus en plus fort. Le bruit du tonnerre et de la pluie sonnait comme une mélodie d'adieu à leur ami. Comme si le ciel pleurait lui aussi leur camarade disparut.

-JE TE DETESTE ! se mit soudainement à hurler Kirihara.

Il tomba à genoux et cria de plus bel :

-TU M'AS MENTI !! TU M'AVAIS JURE QUE TU ALLAIS MIEUX !…JE.. Je te déteste !! Je te déteste !! Je.. je te déteste… !!

Marui, ne supportant plus les cris de son ami, s'enfuit en courant. Jackal, salua une dernière fois son capitaine et partit rattraper son compagnon.

Yagyuu tentait désespérément de relever Akaya mais il lui fallut l'aide de Niou pour arriver à le calmer.

Renji observait la scène, serrant les poings de ne pouvoir faire quelque chose.

-Sanada, on rentre. Akaya est…fit Yagyuu.

Les cris de Kirihara étaient devenus des murmures mais ils étaient toujours aussi forts aux oreilles des joueurs. Niou et Yagyuu l'éloignèrent et Renji posa une main sur l'épaule à Sanada.

-On devrait rentrer nous aussi. Avec ce temps…

-Il le savait.

-Genichiro..

-Je suis sûr qu'il le savait. Il était si joyeux ces derniers jours. Il…

Il se masqua le visage d'une main, étouffant ses sanglots.

-On avait tellement de projets… Il devait venir s'installer chez moi…Et…

-Genichiro…

-Renji, qu'est ce que je…

Il finit par se laisser aller dans les bras de son ami.

Ce jour-là, il pleura pour la dernière fois.

* * *

Il jeta un dernier regard au tableau accroché au-dessus de son lit. 

Finalement, c'était vrai, en regardant bien, on voyait clairement une cascade déversant son eau au centre de la toile.

Il sortit de l'appartement et monta dans la voiture qui l'attendait en bas de chez lui.

* * *

Il referma la porte des vestiaires et se dirigea vers le court central, à la main une raquette portant un Y comme initiale.

'Seiichi, attends-moi encore un peu. Je te rejoindrai bientôt. Mais avant cela, je vais jouer pour toi. Je vais réaliser notre rêve, ton rêve : je vais devenir le meilleur joueur du pays.'


End file.
